There is a need to produce thermal targets that emulate an original source's thermal signature with a much greater degree of accuracy then is available to date. Along with thermal signature accuracy there is a need to reduce power consumption of the battery operated thermal targets. A need exists for methods and apparatuses utilizing Power On Demand (“POD”) target power units (“TPU”) that only deliver power when the target is in use. Further, a need exists for methods and apparatuses operable to use inkjet, digital, and other printing devices to print resistive and conductive inks in a thermal target instead. The present invention addresses these issues and more.